Legend Academy
by malory79080
Summary: AU. Legend Academy is a place for people with unusual powers. Take Dawn Berlitz for example, she can read other people's emotions and can use psychic powers. She goes to Legend Academy, and her life becomes a mess. This is a collab between me and Gemstone Gal!
1. New School

**Hi! This is a new collaboration I'm doing with Gemstone Gal! She's an awesome writer so I'm glad to work with her! I quite like the plot but I'm not going to go into details. You'll find that out for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Gemstone Gal and I both don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 1: New School

**Third Person's POV**

Dawn Berlitz was a 'normal' girl...If you can call having psychic powers and being able to read others emotions normal. She was being transferred to a special academy for people like her. Legend Academy. Currently, the young girl was in front of the giant academy, gaping like a fish, with her luggage in hand. After about a full minute of staring at Legend Academy, she closed her mouth and walked inside the black gates that were opened. Legend Academy looked just like a giant castle. As soon as she walked inside the gates, someone glomped her.

"DAWN! It's been so long!" The person said.

"May? Is that you?" Dawn asked, recognizing the person.

"The one and only, May Maple!" May said.

"Why are you here?" Dawn asked.

"Well... you know how I could always swim really fast?" May asked with a grin.

Dawn nodded.

"Apparently I can also control water, so I came here!"

"That's awesome!" Dawn squealed.

"Come on! I'll show you my friends~!" May said. She started running away, and Dawn followed.

May had lead Dawn to a beautiful garden, and there were six people there.

"These are my friends, Leaf" May started.

"Hiya!"

"Misty"

"Nice to meet you."

"Ash"

"Hi!"

"Gary"

"So, you free on Friday?" (Insert slap from Leaf) "Oww!"

"Brock"

"Hello."

"Paul...he never talks more than five words at a time"

"..."  
"And Grasshead." May finished.

"'Scuse me, April? My name's Drew." 'Grasshead' said.

"My name is not April, it's MAY!" May shouted.

"Don't fight when we have a new student!" Misty said, pulling a mallet out of nowhere.

"Yes ma'am!" May and Drew said, fearing the mallet.

"Hey...where's Laurie? And Aoi?" Leaf asked.

"I think Laurie said she was busy today. And since Aoi's in the grade below us, she's probably still in class, cause we had free time at the end of the day." Brock said.

"Oh, I just remembered! Dawn, let's show you your dorm!" May said.

May ran off again, leaving Dawn to sweat drop and follow.

"This..." May paused for a dramatic effect. "Is your room!"

Dawn's room had white curtains that were slightly parted, a king sized bed with pink sheets and two white pillows, pink walls and several other items of furniture here and there.

"Wow! And there's even a closet with several outfits! And the bathrooms are so big and clean!" Dawn said, clearly impressed. "This is amazing! I can't believe that this is my room!"

"Well, you better believe it, because you're living in here from now on!" May said with a wink.

Misty and the others walked to them.

"May...WOULD YOU STOP RUNNING OFF?" Misty asked her mallet in her hand.

"Sorry." May said sheepishly. "Is Aoi out of class yet?"

"Nope." Ash said.

Dawn then noticed Gary flirting with Leaf. She silently giggled at Leaf's rejection.

"Oh yeah! I should tell you what everyone else can do!" May said.

"Or, we can tell her ourselves." Drew said. "I can control ice and can fly."

"I can travel back in time and control nature!" Leaf said.

"I can control time and metal." Gary said, ignoring Leaf, who was laughing at how controlling metal sounded.

"Controlling water and flying is what I do!" Misty exclaimed.

"I can use electricity." Ash grinned.

"I can control earth, like dirt." Brock said.

Everyone looked at Paul, who was the last one to say his powers.

"...Darkness. And making nightmares." Paul said after a long silence.

"Oh, and Laurie can control fire while Aoi can use all sorts of powers with these weird plates, one is called a Draco Plate. They're really cool!" Ash said.

"And they can also enhance one of our powers if it's the right one, like how the Dread Plate enhances Paul's power." Drew added.

"That's awesome!" Dawn said.

"Aw crud." Leaf said suddenly. Everyone looked at her. "We're late for Mr. Oren's speech."

"Then let's go! It's something about a new class that lets you summon and train your own familiar! I hope mine is a pokemon~!" May said.

"You still play pokemon? Me too!" Dawn said.

Everyone else started talking about how their pokemon were the best.

"Che. I bet I could beat you anytime with my Torterra." Paul said to Dawn.

Everyone, other than Paul and Dawn, gaped.

"I bet my Piplup could beat you!" Dawn retorted.

"Uh...we better go to the speech." Drew said, recovering from the shock of Paul talking more than five words.

**That's chapter 1 then! Just so you know, Gemstone Gal wrote this chapter. You can tell because it's not my normal style of writing. I can't wait to get my fingers into this story!**

**Please: review, review and review!**


	2. The Speech

**Hello, my awesome viewers! This is the second chapter of Legend Academy. Remember, this is a collaboration between me and Gemstone Gal. She's an awesome writer! I'm writing this chapter but don't be too disappointed! I wonder what will happen at this speech Drew was talking about. You'll have to find out!**

**Disclaimer: We both don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 2: The Speech

**Third Person's POV**

Drew and the others lead Dawn to a massive hall downstairs. The big doors are closed and Dawn freaks thinking that they're totally late. Dawn is kinda self conscious about that sorta thing. They open the doors, praying it doesn't creak. Thankfully, it doesn't. There are eight seats on the back row so they decide to sit there. They turn their attention to Mr. Oren who is fiddling with his jacket pocket.

"Did we miss anything?" May asks in a whisper to a girl called Lyra in the row in front of them.

"No. He's been trying to zip that up for about ten minutes. It's jammed." Lyra whispers back and gives a grin.

Dawn and Leaf sigh with relief. It takes another ten minutes until Mr. Oren decides to take the jacket of and deal with it later. His face is bright red with embarrassment when he see's the pupils almost asleep. He coughs loudly to wake them up. When they're awake: he starts.

"Sorry for the delay but I've dealt with it now so I can start! Anyway, you all know that you've developed _gifts _that have taken you to this school. What you don't know is that ALL of you inherit your powers from a legendary Pokemon. Some of you share legendaries but you all have one. By the end of the year I expect you guys to solve the mystery of your Pokemon. That doesn't mean you'll be in trouble if you don't! Some people…take a while. This school uses your powers for good so I don't want you damaging school property. Around the world, a few individuals use their powers; I'll call it, for evil. Don't go down that path. I hope you settle in nicely and I wish you good luck!" Mr. Oren [the Principal] says.

Mr. Oren walks out the big doors and pauses when he gets near the eight late people.

"And next time. I expect you not to be late." He says with his voice as hard as rock.

The eight pupils gulp [even Paul!] and nod while they watch him leave.

"How did he know?" Gary asked.

The others simply shaked their heads with puzzlement.

The bell went, indicating that the students were allowed to go to their dorms.

Dawn went quickly back to her dorm. She liked her new room and wanted to relax before everything started. When she got to her dorm, she turned on her plasma TV. The programme showed the news. Dawn leaned closer and saw that someone has burned down a building full of children and parents. When Dawn looked closely at the building she gasped. The building was made of invincible material so that it couldn't get damaged. No one could perform that task. Dawn was reminded of what Mr. Oren was saying in the hall about evil.

"This work could only be an owner of a person with a gift." Dawn said to herself.

She heard a knocking on the door before she could investigate further. Dawn quickly turned off the TV and answered it. Two girls were standing there.

"Hi Dawn! I'm Laurie. You met the others but you didn't meet me because I was busy!" Laurie says with a smile.

Dawn started to take advantage of this opportunity and read Laurie's mind. It showed Laurie reading to an old woman in bed. The old woman was coughing but motioned for Laurie to continue to read.

"You were visiting your sick Grandmother." Dawn replied and wasn't surprised when Laurie gasped.

"How did you know? I thought you were new here." Laurie said still not managing to accept the fact that Dawn had guessed.

"I'm psychic. I read your mind. I hope she gets better." Dawn says and pats Laurie on the back.

Dawn motions the two girls to come in. They sit down on the sofas and Laurie offered to get them some water. While Laurie was gone, Aoi started to talk.

"I'm Aoi. I'm in the year below the others so school hadn't finished for us yet. The older pupils got out earlier than us youngsters."

Dawn nodded and they got into a conversation about the school and what it had to offer. Dawn was intrigued. The school was massive but it didn't look like it was just built. When Laurie had came back, the girls started to talk about their gifts. They were talking so long that Dawn didn't notice the time. It was 06:00pm. That's when dinner was served. Dawn wasn't very hungry but she didn't want Laurie and Aoi feeling hungry. She tapped them on the shoulders and pointed to her watch. The two girls nodded and stood up.

"Want to come down with us?" Aoi asked.

Dawn shook her head and let them go down by themselves.

Dawn was finally alone. She got out her pink suitcase and started to unpack her belongings. She stopped when she found a book all about Pokemon. Dawn decided to find out the question that was bugging her: _What's my legendary Pokemon?_

Dawn moved to her desk and turned on her lamp. She opened the book and scrolled to the psychic Pokemon section. It took her an hour for her to find a Pokemon that piqued her intellectual curiosity: Mesperit. She read the passage next to the picture over and over again until she figured it out!

_Mesperit is a psychic Pokemon. It can read minds and emotions. Mesperit has two siblings called Azelf and Uxie. The three brothers each lived near a lake. Supposedly, that's where you can see them. No one has ever succeeded in catching these legendary Pokemon. Especially Mesperit._

Dawn clapped her hands with glee! She could read minds and emotions too! Also, when Dawn was eight, she visited a lake and after her visit her powers had arrived. She'd found her legendary! She'd found it only three hours after being told about it! She was the first one! Wait the first one. Dawn didn't want to seem pompous or smug if she told the others tomorrow. Dawn decided not to tell anyone. She jumped when her mobile phone on her bed started to make noises. She checked the caller ID. It was Paul calling.

"Paul? Why would Paul call me?" Dawn whispered to herself in confusion.

She picked up the phone and read Paul's mind over the phone. She pressed answer.

"Yes, I'll help you and you can come here now if you want." Dawn says with a small grin.

"How did you know that?" Paul answered.

"I'm psychic, remember." Dawn replied simply.

"I forgot. I'll be there in five." Paul says and hangs up.

Dawn stood up and put the book on her bookshelf. She walked to the door and waited. She didn't have to wait long when she heard that knocking. She opened and invited Paul in. They sat on her bed.

"I don't understand. I get that you wanted help to find out your legendary but why _me_? You could've asked Gary or someone else." Dawn says after she cleared her throat.

"I thought you already knew that. Some psychic you are." Paul says with a smirk.

Dawn huffs and punches Paul on the arm playfully. She tells him to answer her properly.

"The minute I saw you, I knew you weren't like the others. You were a bit quieter than the others and it looked like you had a lot on your mind. You may not look smart but I can tell you are." Paul says.

Dawn smiles. She was quite flattered. How could he tell that just from looking at her?

"Okay. I believe you. Come over here." Dawn whispers, leading Paul to her desk and taking out her Pokemon book.

"Since you can control darkness, I think we should look for the dark type Pokemon." Dawn says and finds the required section.

Paul walked over and looked over her shoulder. They flicked through pages and pages until the found a Pokemon called Darkrai.

_Darkrai is a dark type Pokemon and can control darkness. It's also well known that Darkrai makes nightmares. Darkrai visits you when you're asleep and controls your dreams to make them Darkrai's cup of tea. If you ever meet this pitch-black Pokemon: then wish you hadn't._

"I think we've found your Pokemon!" Dawn exclaims after reading it.

"Good. I'm the first one to find mine." Paul answers looking pleased with him.

"Actually…I already found mine. It's Mesperit." Dawn replies meekly.

Paul nods and pats Dawn on the back. She smiles. They both reach for the book and they accidentally touch hands! They spring their hands back quickly and started blushing a deep shade of red.

"I'd better go. It's getting late." Paul mumbles and walks out before Dawn could say goodbye.

Dawn sighs and smiles. She quite liked that.

**Awww! They touched hands! I bet Paul went away quickly to hide his feelings!**


	3. Two Hearts Unlocked A Halloween Party

**Hi, my readers! This is chapter 3 of my newest collaboration, Legend Academy! Gemstone Gal wrote this chapter and it's really good. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: We both don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 3: Two Hearts Unlocked + A Halloween Party

**Third Person's POV**

Dawn looked at Aoi, who currently was working on homework while everyone else in the room was playing games. Dawn got up from her spot and went over to her, looking at her homework. It wasn't actually homework, but artwork. There were four pictures. The first was a blue background with all the blue legendaries, and Arceus in water forme. The second was a red background with all the red legendaries and Arceus in fire forme. The third had all the yellow legendaries with a yellow background and Arceus in electric forme. Lastly, the fourth, the one she was working on at the moment, had a multicoloured background with all the other legendaries and Arceus in its normal forme.

"Nice pictures." Dawn commented. Aoi looked up in surprise at Dawn.

"I take it you like drawing?"

"Yeah, but it's only something I do in my free time. I'm a bit of a visual special person, so I need to draw things to get the urge to stop." Aoi replied.

"Ah, okay. Why don't you get your DS and play with the rest of us?" Dawn asked.

Aoi smiled and took out her azure DS. Dawn then noticed that there was a fifth picture to the side, it had an orange and black background.

There were the 'scary' pokemon, and some others. Some of the pokemon were normal, others were shiny and some were even different colors, for example there was a normal Flareon but there was a Crobat that had black as its main colour and orange on its wings. The picture was also...empty looking.

"What's that?" Dawn asked, pointing at the fifth picture.

"Oh...I was drawing that for the Halloween costume party." Aoi said. "I can't think of anything to finish it though."

"Hm...Maybe you could add some more ghost types? And dark types!" Dawn said.

"I could...but then I'd have to balance it out with some other colors..." Aoi said. "It's worth a shot, though!"

The next day, Dawn, Misty, May, and Leaf went shopping for costumes.

"What about this one?" Misty asked. She held up a mermaid costume, with a blue tail and a pink top.

"I think that'll be a great costume for you!" May said. Dawn and Leaf agreed.

Misty smiled at finally getting a costume, and being the first, and bought it. May browsed the costume rack and found a Team Magma costume. She quickly grabbed it and bought it.

"I got my costume!" May said. "It's a Team Magma cosplay."

"Now it's just me and Leaf." Dawn said.

Leaf smiled as she found a blue butterfly costume.

"Whaddya think?" She asked, holding it up.

The other three nodded in approval. She bought the costume, and then put it away.

"Now it's just me." Dawn said.

She looked around. She saw princess costumes, animal costumes, and much more. Dawn finally stopped looking when she found a pink witch costume.

"How about this?" She asked.

"That...looks perfect." Leaf said.

"I agree." May said.

"Me too." Misty said.

"Great! Now I finally have a costume!" Dawn smiled.

When Halloween night finally came, Dawn, Misty, May and Leaf got ready. They had gotten into their costumes, and met up. When they opened the door, they were shocked. A giant portrait of every single pokemon, all 649 of them in normal forme, was on the back wall. Sometimes, the pokemon would repeat, but as a different forme or as a shiny. To say that they were shocked would probably be an understatement.

"How could someone draw all of that?" Misty asked, gaping.

"Meh. I just had to work hard." Someone said behind them.

The four of them turned and saw Aoi in a ninja costume. Next to her was Laurie as a ranger.

"Oh hey, it's the girls." Another person said.

It was Ash, in a Pikachu costume. With him was Gary as a zombie, Drew as a soccer player, and Paul as a gangster.

"Do you see that picture?" Leaf pointed at Aoi's picture.

The boys nodded.

"Aoi made that!"

"Holy Arcticuno in a pickle!" Drew exclaimed.

Everyone laughed.

The party was awesome. Dawn walked outside when she felt like she needed a break. She saw a light. Dawn walked toward it, and saw Aoi...and Arceus, only that it was in a ghostly form. Dawn watched carefully, hoping not to get caught.

"Arceus...so, you've come back." Aoi said.

Dawn was confused.

"You left me a year ago when I couldn't handle the truth. Is it because I can, now?"

Arceus nodded.

That made Dawn even more confused.

"I guess when Mom died, I didn't believe it. Now I do. And that's why you've come back."

Dawn realized that Aoi had never used her powers in front of her. The ghostly Arceus started to glow even more, and a crystal pendant appeared around Aoi's neck and there was silver Eevee next to her.

'Is that...a familiar?' Dawn thought. 'And a shiny one at that.' She walked away and remembered what May had told her while they were walking to the party.

"When someone gets a familiar, it means that they have unlocked their heart. The familiar stays with them forever, being their guardian. Even if the heart locks again." May had said.

'So...does that mean that Aoi unlocked her heart?' Dawn thought. 'If she did...was it because she finally accepted that her mom had died? Like when I accepted the fact that I wasn't a normal girl?'

She hadn't noticed that there was a pink glow in front of her. When she did, however, she was startled. There was the legendary pokemon of emotion in front of her.

"Hello Dawn." Mesprit spoke.

"Mesprit...why are you here?" Dawn asked.

"The only way for you to unlock your heart was to see someone else do so, and you have. Because you draw power from me, the being of emotion." Mesprit explained.

The pink Pokémon's glow became stronger, and a garnet pendant was around her neck, and a shiny Espeon appeared next to her. Dawn gaped, and she heard footsteps.

**Wow! All this unlocking hearts makes me think that this story is going to be WAY more complicated than I thought. **

**Halloween is coming up and I just want to give a shout out to an author called AdorableMe! It's her birthday on Halloween and this is her internet present from me! AdorableMe is a really good author (authoress?) and I hope you read her stories as she inspired me into writing some stories. I'm also doing another collaboration with her called Falling. Anyway, AdorableMe, I wish you a happy birthday! **


	4. Guardians

**Hallo my readers! This is chapter 4 of Legend Academy and this is a good one! Last chapter, Dawn saw Aoi and Arceus and to top it all off, Dawn encountered an Espeon and mysterious footsteps…**

**Disclaimer: We both don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 4: Guardians

**Third Person's POV**

Dawn turns around to see…Paul?

"Paul? What are you doing here?" Dawn asks frantically.

She turns back to the direction where Aoi and Arceus to see them gone. She looks in front of her and to see that Mesperit has also gone.

"You weren't at the party so I went looking for you." Paul replied.

Dawn looks to her side. Espeon is still there. Dawn sighed in relief.

"What's the matter? What are you looking at?" Paul asked with his same old smile.

"What? Can't you see Espeon?" Dawn asked back.

Paul shakes his head. He couldn't understand what Dawn was talking about. Is she going crazy?

"I'll see you later." He mumbles and walks off.

Dawn watched him go and looked at Espeon.

"Why can't Paul see you?" She asked Espeon. Then she stopped and remembered that Pokemon couldn't talk.

"_I only let people who I want to see me, see me._" Espeon replied.

"Waaaah! You talked!" Dawn shouted out.

"_You didn't say that when Mesprit started talking!_" Espeon pointed out.

'So this Pokemon is a feisty one,' Dawn thought.

"It was the spur of the moment!" Dawn argued back.

Espeon looked amused for a moment.

"How come I could see Aoi's familiar?" Dawn asked quietly.

"_Because Eve didn't know you were watching them._" Espeon replied.

"Eve?" Dawn echoed.

"_That's what Eevee's name is! All of us familiar know each other!_" Espeon replied and jumped up and down.

"So let me get this straight, I and only I can see you unless you let other people see you?" Dawn asked and Espeon nodded, "And this pendant shows on my neck to indicate that I've unlocked my heart, right?"

Espeon nods again.

"This is all really weird but I'm going to trust you and move on from this experience." Dawn assures Espeon.

"_I forgot to tell you: my name is Sakura. I think it's Japanese for cherry blossom or something. Enough about me though, go enjoy the party!_" Espeon adds.

"Okay, Sakura." Dawn replies and walks off.

When Dawn replied to the party, she saw Aoi talking to Laurie. Both still in their costumes. Dawn looked around and saw Leaf alone with Gary. Dawn could tell that Leaf wasn't enjoying it. Dawn would save her from this terrible peril.

"Leaf – there you are! Wanna dance?" Dawn asked with her squeal.

"Sure – I'd love to." Leaf replied and gave Dawn a grateful smile.

"How come you didn't want to dance when I asked you to?" Gary grumbled.

"Because you're a terrible dancer." Leaf answered when she couldn't think of anything to say. Gary started to sulk and let us go. I pull her to the dance floor where there is already music busting out of the speakers.

**Dawn's POV**

"We're not actually going to dance, are we? I only thought that was a plan to get away from Gary! I'm a terrible dancer!" Leaf protested.

"We have to dance. Anyway, Gary is still watching us so we have to." I argued back.

Leaf sighed in defeat and we started to dance. With lots of people seeing our movements, others joined in too. I'm not a bad dancer, but I'm not really good. My eyes skimmed over the room until I landed on Paul. He wasn't dancing. Just standing there and observing. I decide to go over.

"Hiya Paul! Want to dance?" I ask with a smile.

"No." He simply replies.

"Aww c'mon – it's fun!" I protest.

"No." He repeats.

"Don't be a spoilsport!" I say and fold my arms.

"Leave it alone, Troublesome!" He exclaims.

"Troublesome? Did you just call me Troublesome?" I echo.

"Yes. Deal with it." He replies and walks off.

'Stupid Mr. Grumpy! I hope his toilet won't flush!' I think angrily.

I decide to go back to my dorm when I check my watch. I walk over to Sakura and she nods, as if she can read my mind.

I walk out of the hall and accidentally bump into Mr. Oren! I freak and start gabbling about what great wheather it is (even though it's so dark that we can't even SEE the wheather!). In the end, I just apoligised.

"I'm so sorry!" I gush out.

"Its okay, Dawn." He replies. I'm about to walk off when he pulls me back.

"I need to speak to you," He says urgently, "Come to my office tomorrow at 09:00am."

"But that's when I have Science!" I protest.

"Ah. I see that you've mesmerised your timetable? Anyway, I'll speak to your teacher tomorrow about that." Mr Oren says. I nod.

"One more thing: bring Paul with you." He whispers and walks off.

A chill runs down my spine. Why does he need to see me tomorrow? Oh well, at least I won't be alone. But what do we have in common that Mr. Oren wants from us? I sigh and bring Sakura to my room.

"_Nice pad._" She informs me when she's had a good look around.

"Right." I tell her.

I peel off my witch costume (with sweat from all that dancing) and put it in my laundry basket. That's right, I have a laundry basket. I just hate being unorganised! I put on my pyjamas (pink with red hearts dotted around) and sit on my bed with my favourite book. What Mr. Oren had said is really bugging me, though and I can't concentrate on my book anymore.

"_I don't know why he said to bring Paul either._" Sakura says to me.

"Do you have the same powers as I do?" I ask when I notice her reading my mind.

"_Yes .Mesprit granted me the power to share your abilities. It happens with all familiars._"

"Okay. That seems reasonable." I say, trying to stifle a yawn. I'll just send a text to Paul and go to bed.

_**Meet me tomorrow outside my room at 09:00am. Dawn**_

Not long after, my phone beeps to indicate that Paul has texted me back.

_**But we have Science at that time! Paul**_

I smile.

_**I thought the same thing. Mr. Oren wanted to meet us. He said that he'll speak to our Science teacher. Dawn**_

_**Oh. Will meet you there. Paul**_

"Good." I say out loud.

"_What's good?_" Sakura asks.

"Paul's gonna meet me here." I reply and put my phone on my bedside table.

"_Oh. Say Dawn, do you like Paul?_" Sakura asks and I swear I can see her eyes glisten with mischief. I turn bright red.

"No!" I protest.

"_If you say so._" Sakura answers.

I huff and pull the covers over me. The last thing I see is Sakura curling up at the bottom of my bed before I conk out.

**So Mr. Oren wants to see them! I wonder what that's all about…**


	5. Undercover Partner

**Hello, guys! Sorry we haven't updated; we've been having a slight case of WRITER'S BLOCK! So Gemstone Gal wrote the first part and I wrote the other half.**

**Disclaimer: We both do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 5: Undercover Partner

**Third Person's POV**

Dawn rubbed her eyes and yawned as she got up and out of her bed. Sakura was grooming her green fur. Dawn yawned and got dressed.

While she waited for Paul to get to the front of her room, she thought about familiars.

'If familiars come out when you unlock your heart...what would happen if you forced it to come out?' Dawn thought.

"Hey." Dawn looked at the person in front of her.

"Oh, hi Paul!" Dawn said.

"Let's go. It's already 9." Paul said. Dawn nodded and the two of them walked to Mr. Oren's office.

"So, you two are probably wondering why I asked you to come here. Correct?" Mr. Oren asked. The two nodded. "Well it's because I know that you two have found your legendary. You see, there are people using their powers for evil. I've already asked four others this question, and they accepted. So now I am going to ask you. Will you two be willing to go undercover and try to find info?" The two of them were shocked.

"Sure!" Dawn said, after recovering from shock.

"As long as I know who the other four are." Paul said.

"I thought you'd say that. They are Laurie, Joe, Aoi and Phoenix." Mr. Oren said.

"So two of them are younger than us?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, so that way they can get a bit more information from places that are only for their grade." Mr. Oren replied. Dawn and Paul understood. "I am also planning on asking a few more that we trust, but only after they find out their legendary. Anyways, you can go to class now." The duo walked out of Mr. Oren's office.

"Say Paul..." Dawn started. "I've been wondering..."

"Wondering what?" Paul raised an eyebrow.

"What would happen if you forced your familiar to come out?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing good. Maybe it would be a dark version of your real familiar." Paul said.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

I nodded. We headed to Science but all during the lesson, I just couldn't get focused.

"_You're not focusing. Something wrong?_" Sakura asked me. She probably read my thoughts. I'd forgotten that Sakura was here. Since Paul couldn't see her, I thought that I couldn't see her either. Some psychic I am.

"I'm thinking about…clothes!" I whisper to her. I'm lying and I think she knows that but she shrugs it off. I don't really want to bombard her with worries. She's a Pokemon that deserves better.

I don't know why, but my mind falls to Paul. There's something about him that I can't shake off? He's annoying, grumpy, mean and a real downer. What's not to like?

I can feel Sakura staring at me and I think that's her way of saying that I need to pay attention. I sigh and look at my Science teacher. It's none other than Bugsy. She's wearing her bug catching outfit that I can't help thinking that it's not her colour. Maybe add some bright colors? Like pink! Everything goes good with pink…

"So that's why we're doing revision in this lesson. First, we'll have a mini pop quiz. Don't worry; nothing to write down." Bugsy explains. I see her scan her vision around the class, at the front of the room, to pick the lucky winner of this question.

"Dawn." She decides on. I panic slightly but don't show it. I see Paul watching me and smirking. Idiot with stupid hair!

"Yes Miss?" I ask her and give her a smile.

"What is the pH number for something that is neutral on the pH scale? And what colour is it?"

"Seven, and its a green colour." I answer. This question is just too easy for me to even think about.

"Correct. Now I shall choose…Paul!"

I look at Paul. I have to say, it's the first time I've ever seen him look startled. That only lasts for a moment though because he's back to a frown.

"Is toothpaste an acid, or an alkali?" Bugsy asked.

"Alkali?"

Damn it; he's got it right. Even though he's not as good as me, he still gets it.

"Correct!" Bugsy exclaims. She then goes into telling us about how acids and alkalis can be extremely dangerous; even if we think they're safe. This is basic stuff - we all know that, but Bugsy still bores us with even more 'new' facts.

Thankfully, Gary saves us from this new concept of learning (bore us with the facts that are already known).

"My Grandfather once had an incident with a really strong acid." He tells us.

"Professor Oak?" Bugsy questions with wide eyes. She clearly doesn't believe him, though. Everyone averts their attention to Gary. Especially this girl called Veronica. She's in love with him and she hitches her skirt up even higher that I think is possible. And I've hitched my skirt up high. Have I mentioned that Leaf despises her?

I see that Gary has noticed Veronica's actions and being the pervert he is: he looks at her legs. I roll my eyes and May (who sits two seats away from me) giggles and nudges Leaf (who's next to her). Leaf looks like she couldn't care less but inside: she's angry! At least that's what I think…

"Yes wel-" Gary starts to say but is stopped by the bell. Everyone filters out of the classroom. Its break and everyone likes going outside to practice their gifts/talents.

* * *

I take this opportunity to run to my room. I forgot my rubber and I've got Art next. And I know that Miss Elesa wouldn't approve. Even if she was one of the youngest teachers in the school. She's also the coolest. Fashion ROCKS!

I arrive in my room with Sakura trailing behind me, grab my rubber where I left it (in the bathtub; don't ask me why) and go to run out of the room. I hear a knocking outside my room and then running. I open the door to see a parcel just outside. It's got a letter on top of it. It says it's for me.

I pick it up and bring it inside.

"_What is it? Well?!_" Sakura asks excitedly and jumps up and down. I sweat drop but continue to rip the paper apart.

Inside is a necklace with a jewel. Instead of it being bright, it looks almost…turned off? Like there's a switch and I need to turn it on in order to make it shine.

"_A necklace? Is that it?_" Sakura comments. She's clearly disappointed.

"Maybe from a secret admirer?" I suggest. I don't know why, but Sakura finds that extremely funny and starts laughing at me. I give her a frown and she stops.

I shrug and open the letter. I start to read it out:

"Dear Dawn,

In this parcel is a necklace. But not just any necklace. In the future, we'll need your help if we find anything interesting and need you to investigate so that's why you have this. When we need you, the necklace will start to flash. You must then hurry to the basement of the school. When you get to the big steel door, there is a keypad on the right of it. You need to press these following numbers = 2, 0, 0, 9, 0, 0.

The door will then open and you can go inside. You'll find out the rest when it is time to come.

From the good teacher,

Mr. Oren"

I look at Sakura with shock. She seems surprised, too. Suddenly, I hear my phone going off. It seems that I've just got a text.

**Call me now! Urgent! Laurie**

I follow the instructions and dial her number.

"Good. You called." Laurie breathes out when she answers. I nod but realise that she can't see me and stop.

"What is it?" I ask her, worried. She's not one to freak out and I know that from the shock in her voice that she's much freaked. Much freaked indeed.

"Is it just me, or did you just get the necklace as well?" She asks. So Laurie's got one, too. This is interesting. I like it!

"You got one, too? And the letter?"

"Yes. I can't wait to try it out! This is so exciting!" Well it seems that Laurie isn't worried anymore. I smile with relief. Laurie is the glow that keeps all our spirits up so when she's sad, its like the world has gone wrong.

"It is! Its like we're in a spy movie!" I add. I can almost hear her grin through the phone.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat for longer, but my lessons are about to start." She says and hangs up.

* * *

I immediately run to Art and get there just in time; the bell rings a second after I get through the door. I also remembered to put on my necklace.

I look around the room and see an empty space next to Paul. I grasp this opportunity to ask him about the necklace. I sit down and he gives me a look, but carries on.

After a little while into the lesson I see a flashing on my chest. Its my necklace! A red flash!

Its time to go…

**This chapter was fun to write and I hope you like it!**


	6. Being Undercover Has Its Ups and Downs

**It's weird that I'm updating so soon, but I just want to; I guess. I've actually wanted to do a Christmas special chapter for a while so…here it is! I hope this is okay. I wrote it; just to clarify. Well, onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We both do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 6: Being Undercover Has Its Ups and Downs

**Dawn's POV**

Upon seeing my necklace start to flash, I put my hand up. I also saw that Paul's pencil has a rubber on the end, but it's not a rubber. It's flashing a lime green. I guess boys wouldn't wear the necklaces.

"Yes Dawn?" Elesa asked me when she noticed my hand.

"Um…well." Damn. This is going to be harder than I thought. I have to lie. I'm not good at doing that. Paul winks at me and I guess that I'll have to trust him.

"I don't feel so good!" Paul shouts suddenly and puts his hand over his mouth. It looks like he's about to throw up. He then runs out of the classroom and slams the door behind him.

"Dawn, could you check on Paul for me please? Come back here when you find him." Elesa asks.

I nod and rush out of the room. I run down the stairs and see Paul leaning at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me.

"Are you okay?" I ask him with a smile.

"..." He says but I can see a faint grin on his face.

I smile again and I pull him along until we get to the basement door. I see the keypad on the side and take a deep breath.

"2, 0, 0, 9, 0, 0." I mutter to myself as I press the numbers. We wait. Nothing happens.

* * *

"Is this a tric- WAAAAAAHH!?" I start to ask Paul but stop when I fall through the floor. I'm sliding down a tunnel. I can't see!

In the end, I fall on something bumpy. I bring my head up and see Mr. Oren, Laurie, Aoi and two other boys.

"Hello there." I say awkwardly to them. Laurie and Aoi start to laugh and I frown at them with confusion.

"Troublesome? Do you mind getting **off **of me?" Paul asks in such a way, that I know he's not joking. I scramble off of him and run to the other girls in case Paul runs after me.

They sweat drop and stifle their giggles. I turn around to see Paul walking over to the guys.

"Where have you been?" Laurie whispers to me.

"The Art block is on the other side of the school from here. We ran, but we're not super fast." I say through gritted teeth.

She nod and looks at Mr. Oren. He clears his throat. He's gonna make a speech.

"I'm glad that you all got the letter. And I'm also glad that you succeeded to put in the code, though I'm sure you all had a shock. I've brought you here so that you can meet the others. We'll call this place our data base, shall we? This is where we'll gather for meetings and where you can research on your assignments. This kind of work; do your homework in your own time. Today's meeting is about partnering up if you really can't stand your already allocated partner and getting to know your way around the base. I'll always be here in the other room which you shall **never **barge into. Knock in the future. Now: carry on."

And with that, he walks out of the room and I hear a door closing nearby.

I look around the room. It's quite spacious with a sofa in the middle and computers on the side. There is a window, but all I can see is the sky. There is also a big table on the other side of the room. Where Paul and I landed, there is a mat. Maybe to cushion our falls when we fall? I guess I didn't need the mat. My own cushion came in handy!

I sit down on the sofa and Laurie follows me. The guys also sit down and Aoi sits on the floor.

"So…who are you guys?" I ask the two boys.

"I'm Joe. I'm partnered up with Laurie." One says. He smiles at Laurie when he says her name.

"Phoenix, my name is Phoenix." The other says with no facial expression.

"He's pretty quiet." Aoi whispers to me. I'm guessing that they're partners.

"Mr. Oren told us that since we found our legendary's, we got accepted into this team? That must mean that you guys have found out yours, right? What are they?" Joe asked.

"Mine is Mesprit. I have psychic powers so it fits." I say.

"Mine is Darkrai." Paul answers. Joe nods but stops when Paul glares at him.

"I got Arceus!" Aoi exclaims. I smile. She still doesn't know that I saw all that drama between her and Arceus. I don't think she'd like for me to keep it a secret though. I'll tell her when the time is right.

"I'm with Reshiram." Laurie tells me and winks at Phoenix. He frowns and becomes even quieter.

"Mine is…" I start to read his mind.

"Moltres, Phoenix, your one is Moltres." I interrupt him. "See how my psychic powers work?"

"Ooooh! Guess mine, too!" Joe pleads me. I nod and focus on his head. He's thinking of…cheese. I sweat drop.

"Joe, can you please think of the actual legendary instead of cheese? I can only read the minds of what people are thinking of at that moment." I tell him. He nods.

I concentrate on his head…again. I see a big yellow bird. I know this!

"Zapdos!" I tell him and the others.

"You're right! How did you do that?!" Joe says in amazement. I shrug when I hear a beep coming from my phone.

It's a text from Leaf:

**Only two weeks until Christmas! Leaf xx**

"HOW COULD I FORGET?!" I shout out and stand up.

"Stop shouting Troublesome!" Paul orders me. I sit down. He gives me a look that's asking me to tell him.

"I forgot all about Christmas!" I moan. "I'm good with remembering things like this but I forgot! I've got so much to do! I have to buy presents for everyone, then I have to write all my Christmas cards and I always have a Christmas party on Christmas Eve to celebrate! Oh and I can't forget organising Secret Santa!"

Paul rolls his eyes. I decide that I'm going to get started. I jump up and hold Paul's hand. He looks surprised but I drag him to where the tunnel is.

"We're going to the mall!" I tell him. He frowns. I take it that he doesn't like shopping. Too bad!

How do I get back up though? I see a button that says 'Back up'. I press it and give a quick wave to the others (still holding Paul's hand) and get ready for take of. Immediately, we get sucked up and before I know it, I'm on something bumpy back at school.

"What is it with you and sitting on me?!" Paul growls. I did it again! I stand up and pull him out of the school. Thankfully, schools finished so we don't get spotted and asked for questions.

* * *

This may be a boarding school, but there are still lots of shops and entertainment to go see. We choose (well _I _choose) the mall.

Okay, so I want to buy a present for:

Mum

Barry (my childhood friend from home)

Kenny (good friend at home)

Zoey (best girlfriend at home)

Leaf

Gary

May

Drew

Ash

Misty

Laurie

Joe (even though we've only met)

Phoenix (because he needs more joy)

Aoi

And…Paul.

Should I get him a present? I shall. Oh and I'll get one for Sakura! I look to my left and see Sakura smiling at me.

What should I get them? First, I'll start with my Mum. She loves cooking and is a great Co-ordinator so maybe a cook book and some Poffins? It will have to do.

I pull Paul to a book store. He growls at a little girl who's with her Mum and staring at him. She pulls out her middle finger and I'm shocked! It seems that Paul is too and decides to wait outside the store.

* * *

I finish getting Mum's present when I notice two people. One is a girl, and the other is a boy. They both have sliver hair, but they're not old. They look around the same age as me.

The girl notices me staring and smirks at me. Suddenly, I get a thought teleported into my head that says:

"It's rude to stare, you know."

I gasp and she laughs and walks off with the boy. She must have powers, too! Maybe she's like me?

I go to Paul and shrug off the strange happening. He's still frowning, but has calmed down a bit.

Next I shall get a present for…Barry. I remember that a wild Starly tore up his favourite green scarf with its beak. So I shall buy him another one.

* * *

I buy him it and in the end I get:

Kenny: A cool bow tie for his upcoming Contest outfits.

Zoey: A necklace of a Leafeon.

Leaf: A Venusaur figure.

Gary: A book that's called 'How to Get the Ladies'.

May: A green bandanna (she needs a change from her red one)

Drew: A book about growing flowers. I bookmarked the page to grow roses.

Ash: Ketchup (for his Pikachu). Ash told EVERYONE that he has found his familiar.

Misty: A sparkly blue top that would look GREAT on her.

Laurie: A red silk dress that she'd look great in.

Joe: A Zapdos plush

Aoi: A book that's all about Arceus.

Phoenix: A Moltres plush.

The only person I'm stumped to buy something for is Paul. I look at Paul while we're walking. The only thing that needs improvement is his clothes. I'll find him some clothes, then!

"Paul, wait out here." I order him when we're outside of a clothes shop. He grunts and I take that as a yes.

I walk in the shop and search through the shop until I see it: a leather jacket. It is black and would look PERFECT on him! I buy it and am about to walk out of the shop until I hear an explosion pretty near me and I'm blown back and fall on my ankle.

I'm on the floor when the dust starts to clear. The shop's a mess. I call for Paul but I can't hear his answer.

I look to my left and see a pillar. Its about to fall! Fall on me!

"DAWN!" Paul shouts. He run and picks me up, bridal style, and gets me out of the way.

"Paul. You saved me." I whisper to him, because my voice feels faint.

He grunts and puts me down. I yelp because my ankle hurts a lot. He sighs and picks my up (bridal style!) again.

"What made the explosion?" He asks me.

"I don't know." I tell him. I suddenly remember the girl and the boy. "But I think I might be able to find out!"

**This chapter is kind of dramatic but I hope you like it! I enjoyed writing it! **


	7. Danger! Suspects Are Listed!

**Hi guys! Gemstone Gal wrote this chapter and I LOVE it! I hope you like it as well! And if you don't (as I've already said to Gemstone Gal), I'll shave one eyebrow off. How about that?!**

**Disclaimer: We both don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 7: Danger! Suspects Are Listed!

**Third Person's POV**

"Well, we have some suspects of who might be causing trouble." Mr. Oren said. He placed down four files. Two of which were girls, the other were boys. One of the girls had aqua blue hair, which was down to her shoulders. She also had multi-coloured eyes, one was silver while the other was gold.

'She looks like Aoi, expect for the hair.' Dawn noted, seeing that the only difference between the two were probably their hair colors, Aoi's being teal-turquoise. One of the boys had spiky red hair and blazing orange eyes.

"Kimu." Aoi said coldly, all of a sudden. She pointed to the girl with aqua blue hair. "That's Kimu. My older sister."

"'Gold?'" Laurie asked, translating the Japanese name. "Why are you two named 'Gold' and 'Blue'?"

"Kimu for her gold eye, and I was actually named Gin for my silver eye, but I go by my middle name." Aoi replied. She grimaced. "She always abused the power of legendary beasts."

"Wait, all three of them?" Joe asked. Aoi nodded.

"That's possible?" Dawn's eyes widened.

"Apparently." Aoi answered. "She probably burned the building." She sighed. Dawn looked back at the pictures and saw...

The boy and girl with silver hair!

"I saw those two!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Huh? Where?" Everyone looked at her as Laurie asked the question.

"When I was buying Christmas presents!" Dawn said. "One of them sent me a psychic message!"

"We're going to have to get information on them. All we have right now are their pictures..." Phoenix said.

"Anyways, you six should go back to class now." Mr. Oren said.

* * *

Dawn tapped her pencil as she thought. It was math class, her least favourite. She was looking at the worksheet she was working on, but her mind was elsewhere.

'If all we know about those two are their hair colors, then what kind of trouble could they bring?' Dawn thought. 'Argh! Dawn, just focus on the work in front of you for now. You don't want this to become homework, do you?' She then resumed working on the math worksheet she was supposed to do.

**BANG**

A loud noise from outside made Dawn's eyes widen. She, like the rest of the class, looked outside the window. There was a skyscraper that was being shot by a helicopter. Dawn saw a red flash. She realized it was her necklace.

* * *

"We're here!" Dawn panted, having to run across the building AGAIN, as Paul was just standing there, calm.

"Good. I need you to go investigate the scene of the attack, and quickly. It's better if you go when the attack is still going then later, because you might be able to catch whoever did it." Mr. Oren said.

"We're on it!" Joe said, as he pretended to be a soldier.

"_Dawn, use your psychic powers to give yourself wings_." Sakura suggested. Dawn nodded, as pinkish purple wings appeared on her back. Joe and Phoenix themselves had wings. Aoi's eyes went rainbow for a moment, but were soon light blue with a tint of gray. She too, had wings.

"We'd better get there fast." Dawn said.

"That means, stop eating cheese and start flying." Phoenix said to Joe, who was currently eating cheese and still on the ground.

* * *

"It looks like no one was hurt." Laurie said.

"But why would someone attack an empty skyscraper?" Dawn wondered.

"Maybe it's a warning." Paul replied.

"What if it IS a warning? That they could easily take down our school!" Joe said.

"That's possible, and reasonable." Aoi said.

"First, we need to look around." Phoenix said.

"Split up." Paul said. "It'll be easier."

After about ten straight minutes of searching, Dawn was about to give up hope...until she found something. There was a piece of paper. With her name on it. It read:

_**Dear Dawn,  
I'm sure you remember us from the time you were Christmas shopping. We're those silver haired ones. This note is a warning. If you get involved, there's no escaping the consequences of what'll happen after.  
But for now, we're giving you and your friends a warning. Each of the others will find a note.  
Tata for now~!**_

"Those two..." Dawn crumbled the paper in her hands. "Who are they?"

"Hey Dawn!" A voice called. She looked behind her to see Laurie. "Did you find a note, too?"

"Yeah." Dawn said, nodding. "You?"

"Same here. It's from someone I've never met. Aoi found one, too, from her older sister." Laurie said.

"Mine was from the two we don't know the names of." Dawn replied.

"We should head back and tell Mr. Oren what we found."

"We should. But aren't." Another voice said, but deeper. Dawn and Laurie saw Paul.

"But how long are we going to continue to investigate?" Dawn asked.

"Until 5. It's 4:30." Paul replied.

"GUYS! COME OVER HERE!" A voice shouted. It was Aoi's. The three of them ran as fast as they could.

As they reached where Aoi's voice had come from, they saw Aoi, Phoenix and Joe. They were looking at something. When Dawn got a closer look, she couldn't believe her eyes. There was a fire symbol, an electric symbol and a water symbol.

"There's no doubt about it." Aoi said. "This is the work of Kimu. Whenever she did something big, she always left these three symbols."

"What's that..?" Dawn asked, as she went closer to the symbols, She brushed away leaves that were covering something below the symbols. There were words.

"'We'll see if you can stop us from achieving our goal.'" Joe read aloud.

* * *

**Good chapter, right? Remember my black mail! Keep it in mind when you review! **

**So we just found out about Aoi's sister. And those two people threatening them. I hate them already. Especially because…well, I'm out of ideas.**

**Just review! ^-^**


	8. The Kidnapping

**Hello, guys! It hasn't been too long since we've lat updated, but long enough. I've just been really busy. I've got school (exams) and homework piling me down. I'm a straight A student, but it's hard to keep up with it, AND update all my stories. Sorry again.**

**Anyway, I wrote this chapter, so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: We both do not own Pokemon. **

Chapter 8: The Kidnapping

**Dawn's POV**

I sigh as I with stand another boring Science lesson. Bugsy is droning on about 'Solids, Liquids and Gases'.

I tug at my blue hair. It's been a week since we found those symbols. A week since exciting energy coursed through me. I mean, I had WINGS! Everything felt so great. Unfortunately, we haven't heard from Mr. Oren in a while, and my necklace hasn't been flashing for a while.

I want to go back to the skyscraper and investigate further, but the council members have taped it off. No access for anyone. This just made my week even better.

I roll my eyes and look at Paul. I have to admit, we've gotten closer since the skyscraper incident. He's being nice to me, actually. Well, if you classify nice by not insulting me as much. He's kinda cute, though. NO! THINK HAPPY THOUGHTS! NO PAUL! HE'S AN IDIOT!

My thoughts are suddenly interrupted with my friend Lucas passing a note to me.

_Hi Dawn. How are you holding? Bugsy's speeches are pretty boring. Why can't she just let us revise properly? We're not dumb; we can all revise for a dumb exam. We all know you'll get full marks, though. Lucas._

I smile. Lucas is such a sweetie. The minute he found out I was new, he became my friend. He was like my tour guide, though I didn't need showing around. I give him a note back.

_Aww, thanks! But you'll get great results, too. You're one of those brain boxes. A walking encyclopaedia. Dawn _

I pass it to him and catch him chuckle when he sees it. I can see him about to send me another one when there's a flash on my chest. My eyes grow wide and I look at Paul. I can see his pencil rubber flashing. I nod and he knows what we'll do.

I put my hand up. "I need to go to my doctor's appointment."

"Okay, then. You can go," Bugsy tells me.

"But the thing is… I don't know how to get to the office," I lie. Bugsy looks at me suspiciously, but she caves in.

"Okay… Paul, you can take her," Bugsy says. We both knew she'd pick on Paul. It just so happens that the quietest and the moodiest get picked on the most. Thank God I'm perky.

I get out of my chair, my spirits held high. I'm going to do something exciting again! This is my chance, I can't mess it up!

I start to run to the familiar door. I can hear Paul's footsteps behind me and I smile. I press in the code, and don't feel surprised when I fall down. I make sure that I don't land on Paul this time, but that means I whack on the wall.

I stand up quickly to see Laurie's face. She looks like she's been crying, and Joe is comforting her. I walk towards her, my face puzzled. She looks at me, tries to smile, but fails.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

Laurie shuffles. "It's horrible…!" She then starts to cry, sobbing dramatically. Joe hugs her and tells me instead.

"It's Aoi," he whispers, almost too afraid to use his voice properly.

I frown. "What about her?"

"She's… She's gone. She was kidnapped. We saw it all happen. It was the twins with the silver hair."

My mouth is wide open, and I can see Paul tense up. How could this happen? They told us, as long as we didn't meddle, they wouldn't do anything. Maybe Aoi did something without our permission? That can't be true; she wouldn't go behind our backs.

Would she?

"What exactly happened?" Paul asks.

"Well, we were walking to History, when Aoi told me she forgot her History book," Laurie starts to explain, "She then ran back to her dorm. I waited outside History for a bit until I got a little worried. I mean, she had been gone for a while. I then went to her dorm, at that time, Phoenix and Joe were with me. We got to Aoi's dorm and knocked on the door. We didn't hear an answer, and after a while, I pushed the door open. Then… Then we saw Aoi with a gag over her mouth trying to scream and the twins tying her up. When the twins saw us, they picked up Aoi, and jumped out the window… It was horrible."

Paul walks over to the computer and angrily starts to type in something. I still try to comprehend that my friend has been kidnapped!

I ask another question. "Where's Phoenix, then?"

"When he saw it, he grew angry and kicked the door in frustration. He then stormed out of the room and we haven't seen him since," Joe tells me. Laurie's stopped crying now, and they both sit down on the sofa.

I nod and walk over to where Paul is. He's scrolling through results of what he's just typed in. I look at it. He's typed in 'mysterious silver haired twins'. If I'd been with him, I'd of laughed because I find it very unlikely that'd they turn up with that search.

Paul then clicks on to Google images. He scrolls down again until he stops. He immediately clicks on something. I go next to him and see a website that shows missing people. It looks like their names are called Pandora and Lynx Davison. Those names sound quite different.

Paul scrolls down again and there is a picture of a woman with pink hair. They're mum. The hair is bunched into different bits all over her head. I can't help feeling that she's familiar. I think hard. Something must add up.

I then think of it. And I scream at the memory. Pandora and Lynx are children of Jupiter. Jupiter of Team Galactic.

Paul rushes over to me. "Are you okay?"

"Paul," I start to say, "This is terrible. Aoi's in grave danger! That woman! She's Jupiter of Team Galactic!"

"And how do you recognise her?" says a voice behind me. I turn around to see Mr. Oren. He must've come out of his study. I decide to tell him.

"When I was younger, aged ten to be exact, I battled Team Galactic and saved the Sinnoh region from them. Team Galactic's leader was called Cyrus, and he wanted to rebuild a world, only made for him to inhabit. He wanted to take over the world and have the legendary Pokémon Giratina do his bidding. Jupiter was his second in command, almost as evil as him, but she didn't want world domination. She wanted to destroy the whole world for herself. And when I'd defeated her for the second time at the Spear Pillar, she swore revenge on me, my friends, my family and the whole world-"

"Can you get to the point?" Paul rudely interrupts.

I frown but carry on. "Anyway, I remember seeing something that I shouldn't have when I'd broken into the Galactic headquarters. There was a pretty shifty man who was trying to make a deal with Jupiter. I found him quite suspicious. When I'd revealed myself (right before I'd battled her for the first time), he read my mind and used an Absol to break the tracking device I'd planted on Jupiter's Skuntank. I knew from that day on that he had psychic powers. Now if he'd given those powers to Jupiter, then she might've given birth to children with special powers. What if he was the father?"

"That's a good point," Laurie joins in, "They could've had psychic babies named… Pandora and Lynx.

I nod my head in the relief that she understands.

"But what you're saying is a very big 'if', Dawn," Mr. Oren concludes. My shoulders sag in disappointment, "But, then again, you may be correct."

Everyone is silent for a minute. We all look around the room waiting for someone to say something.

"What do you want us to do now, Mr. Oren?" Joe asks.

Mr. Oren sighs. "I want you all to find out any possible information on Aoi's whereabouts. Go into your partners."

"What about Phoenix?" Paul asks.

"I believe he's conducting his own investigation," Mr. Oren tells us. He then dismisses us.

I go out of the room with my hopes held high. I want to do this. I have to. Aoi's my friend.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! And sorry for the crappy chapter. I'm not really feeling very good about my writing, and I suffered writer's block.**

**Hope you review! It would mean a lot to us. ^_^**


	9. Tainted Purity

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated any of my other stories, because my computer has had to be dismantled, and my ceiling fell on me. That means that I pretty much have to rely on collaborations to update. I'm really sorry…**

**Let's not look at that, though, because Gemstone Gal just gave me the chapter! It's really good, so I hope you like it! I sure do!**

Chapter 9: Tainted Purity

**Aoi's POV**

I could hear noises around me. People were talking. I could only catch a few words of what they were saying.

"Isn't … Arceus... taint...?" A feminine voice said. It was that girl...what was her name again? Patricia? Pandola? Something like that. Mom had always said I was bad at remembering names if I wasn't told more than once.

"...Universe...princess...evil..." A male voice said. It was the red head. I had no idea what his name was, except that it meant 'fire' and started with an 'a'.

'Well, I'm screwed.' I thought. Kimu, whose real name was Gold, and I was trained to be assassins since we were two. It was no wonder when Mr. Oren wanted me on the...secret...team...thingy. Though I was trained to be an assassin, I had never killed anyone. It was Kimu who did that, as she always left the three symbols. I felt slightly bad about lying a bit, but I shrugged it off, knowing that it was for the sake of their sanity.

'_Che, I wonder why I had to go by my middle name on missions instead of a codename._' I thought. I opened my eyes, only to see my vision tinted a bright red colour. I felt something-a shock? - And the world went black.

* * *

**Phoenix's POV**

I sighed, as I read the note I had found in Aoi's room. It was small, and only someone who paid close attention to details would've been able to find it.

'_**If you want her back, find us at...**_' the rest of the note was covered in scribbles, courtesy of me. I knew the others were going to kill me if I didn't tell them, but I didn't care. After all, I know what they're planning. Who wouldn't? It was a bit obvious, considering that they took the one person who can control Arceus.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

I rubbed my temples as I thought of ways to find Aoi. If you add this search to homework and school...I don't even want to explain it.

"ARGH!" I shouted, as I crumpled another piece of paper and threw it at my trash can.

"_Calm down Dawn._" Sakura said. She was sitting on my desk, watching me come up with ideas, "_wouldn't it be easier to follow Phoenix?"_

"Oh! You're right!" I exclaimed, "Why didn't I think of that before?"

"_Because when you read his mind, you had no clue,_" Sakura deadpanned

I rolled my eyes and ignored her. I quickly got everything I would need and a few extras, which included bobby pins, paper clips, rope, binoculars, a mini laptop, paper, markers, pens, pencils, snacks, water, soda, a camera, some books, money, and some other stuff I might need. It was really odd that my bag somehow could carry things, like fossils, drinks, maps, journals, BICYCLES, and other stuff without being full...it was really weird. I flipped my cell phone open and texted the others, not including Phoenix and Aoi, about what I read in Phoenix's mind.

"Meet...you...in...front of...the school. Done!" I said, finishing my text.

Almost immediately, I got replies from the three.

Laurie - Mkay, I'll be there in a few minutes!

Joe - Gotcha! I'll bring the cheese! XD

Paul - I'm already there.

My eye twitched at Paul's message.

'_HOW THE HECK DID HE ALREADY KNOW?_' I thought.

I shook it off, and walked toward the school's entrance. However, something-or someone, gave me a picture in my head. Out of shock, and possibly something else, I suddenly couldn't think anymore, as I watched a mini slide show of a girl-Aoi, possibly, go from an angel to one that had fallen from Heaven, with wings stained red with blood, and her heart tainted black with evil. I started panting from the realistic 'video' that played in my head. Over and over. I tried to think of something else, as I continued to go to the meeting spot.

* * *

**Aoi's POV**

'What...happened?' I thought. I was lying down on a bed, with sky blue walls. I rubbed my sleepy eyes, but also noticed the decorated blue sleeves I had. I sat up, and looked in a convenient mirror across from the room. What I saw was definitely something I was not expecting. First of all, I had a blue kimono with snowflakes on it. And secondly... well...

I had wings.

I gaped at the wings for a moment, both amazed and shocked. Though I soon noticed something extremely off about my appearance. The wings, for one thing, were red, and my hair?

It was now pitch black.

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUN! I wonder what shall happen next… You'll have to find out! I also need to find out… I'm really crap at getting ideas until I've read something for another hour. Oh well, I guess you'll just have to wait and find out! **

**Please: Review, review and review!**


	10. Adjusting?

**Hello, guys! So sorry that I haven't updated, but my computer has finally been fixed, so I wanted to update this. This will be a short-ish chapter, because it has quite a bit of catching up to do with the schedule I'm on. I still have to update collabs and stuff. Anyway, I also wanted to thank Gemstone Gal for being there, and making this story with me! You're a great collab partner, girl!**

**Thanks to all of you who have put up with me. Um… Now that I think about it, it sounds like I'm revealing that this story is over; IT'S NOT, THOUGH! ¬.¬ I'm just saying my thanks in advance. XD On with the chapter, though!**

**Disclaimer: We both don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 10: Adjusting?

**Dawn's POV**

"Paul," I whisper in Math class.

"What?" he growls.

"I can't stop thinking about Aoi," I tell him.

"Me too," he admits.

"Did you know that Phoenix is so depressed that he's not even coming to class anymore?"

"He must be taking it hard." Paul shrugs and gets on with his math problems. We're _supposed _to be doing fractions. I hate them. I HATE THEM ALL!

It's been four days since Aoi's kidnapping. Whenever Paul and I think that we're getting somewhere, someone closes a door. Yesterday, we were convinced that Aoi had been turned into a piece of cheese (lame, I know, but it was an attempt to cheer us up by Joe). I did have an idea, though. If I could somehow find Pandora and Lynx, or Jupiter, I could find Aoi. I'm sure of it.

The bell rings and Pryce tells us to do chapters two to six for homework on Friday. That sucks because it's Monday. I hate Math AND Mondays!

Since the bell rang, it meant it was the end of the day.

"Hey, Dawn." May nudges me as we all file out of the classroom. "Wanna hang out with the girls? We're going to play 'Truth or Dare?'."

"Uh, sorry, unfortunately, I can't," I say to her, as I try and think up an excuse. I don't want to tell her that I'm trying to find the psycho kidnappers who can read my mind that took Aoi.

"Aw, why?" she asks.

"Because Paul and I…are working on a Science project. He's being really…moody about it and wants to get it out of the way," I lie, not looking her in the eye.

"You always spend time with him and Laurie. And Aoi… By the way, have you seen her?"

"No!" I shout too loud and quickly.

"If I didn't know better, I'd suspect that you've been secretly dating Paul!" she teases.

"NO! THAT'S NOT IT!" I wail and jump up and down. Paul? No way! He's really annoying and moody! He has to be happier! Like me! I love clothes and stuff!

"Then you have to come with us, or I'll spread a rumour that you two make out in the janitor's closet on a daily basis," she blackmails.

"Fine."

I follow her to her room, and we wait until all the girls come in. To May's dismay, it turns out that all the girls invited their guy friends here. Including Paul.

"Get lost, Grasshead," she orders Drew.

"Why, June, that's not very nice, is it?"

"It's MAY! Spelt M-A-Y!" May stamps her foot in frustration.

"Whatever," Drew says and waves his hand dismissively. He then sits on one of the chairs in May's room.

"Let's start, shall we?" I suggest. I might as well get this over and done with. I spot Joe, Laurie and Phoenix trying to get away. They want to find Aoi as much as Paul and I do.

"Okay, Laurie, I dare you to smell Gary's foot," Leaf dares. Laurie goes pale. We all know how bad Gary's feet smell. He's a typical guy, and _does _shower, but somehow his feet are RANK!

"Leaf, are you sure _you _don't want to smell my feet?" Gary teases and sits next to Leaf. Gary, the pervert that he his, strokes her cheek and that's Misty's cue to whack him with her mallet.

"Why would anyone want to smell Gary's feet?" Ash, as oblivious as ever, piped up.

Laurie shrugged and bent down to Gary's feet. He took his shoes and socks off, and she…SMELLED THEM! She then rolled her eyes back, and fell on the ground. Joe picked her up, and put her on May's bed.

"She'll be okay," Gary promises. "They're usually fine."

"Usually?" I echo, scared for Laurie.

"Ash, truth or dare?" Paul asks which surprises me.

"Truth!" he shouts.

"Who do you like the best in the room?" Paul says.

"Misty!" he shouts again. I see Misty go bright red.

"You…like me?" she repeats, touched.

"Yeah, you're my best friend!" Ash tells her and we sweat drop. Misty's face goes from happy, to hurt. She takes out her mallet, hits Ash, and sulks on the bed. "Was it something I said…?" Ash then asks. We all just shake our heads at him.

"Dawn, truth or dare?" Gary asks me.

"Truth," I answer.

"Who do you like, out of the boys in the room, the most?" May asks me. I turn bright red. I KNEW SHE'D ASK THAT! WHY DIDN'T I PICK DARE? WHY?

"Uh…" I mumble feebly.

Ash is too…dumb (sorry Ash!) for me, Drew is too arrogant, Gary is a perv, Joe has a crush on Laurie, and I know Aoi has a crush on Phoenix.

That just leaves… Paul.

"Umm, bearing in mind I don't really like anyone, this person is the person I like the most: Paul."

"WHAAAAT?!" Everyone shouts at me. Paul looks at me weirdly…and I can almost see us being an item. Like, us adjusting to life.

"Troublesome…?" Paul mutters.

"This is just like Poke Bug when Marina confesses her love for Matt!" I sweat drop as May is totally fangirling.

"Poke…Bug? Poke Bug? THAT'S IT!" I shout out and stand up. "See ya later, guys, I have to be somewhere!"

I run out of the room. I don't want to adjust! I've thought of the perfect idea! Aoi is one of my best friends; she's not going to stay there for much longer.

"Wait, Dawn!" I hear Paul call. I turn around to see him bolt out of May's room. I'm too excited, though, so I just run out of the school and go through the gates.

My idea is too AMAZING to be delayed!

* * *

**Aaaaand, there we have it! Sorry it's so short, I'm not really in the flow of writing!**


End file.
